Devil May Cry & The Seven Deadly Sins
by Neckrosic
Summary: Un mundo dominado por las encarnaciones de las 7 virtudes, Dante y Vergil deberán custodiar la prisión de la soberana de los pecados, pero...en una guerra en la que está en juego el equilibrio. ¿Quién es el enemigo? VergilxOC DantexOC
1. Mision 1: Prefacio

**Misión 1: Prefacio**

Estaba inmerso en la oscuridad, sin sentir su cuerpo, curiosamente sentía que no podía moverse, sólo flotaba, sin rumbo, recordó la lucha con su hermano Dante, él era Nelo Angelo, pero su hermano no lo sabía,en el fondo se sintió orgulloso de que acabase con su vida, prefería eso a seguir siendo un esclavo, un títere, prefería eso que una vida plagada de errores que él como siempre, era demasiado orgulloso para admitir.

Pero ahora, simplemente estaba muerto, o al menos eso pensaba mientras vagaba por la nada, y secretamente esperando alguna señal que le guiase, o que le enseñase qué hacer.

Para él, el tiempo dejó de existir, se sentía solo, únicamente conseguía pensando en que en algún plano, el existía y que quizá, su hermano, se acordaba de él, hasta que un sonido interrumpió el sepulcral silencio llenándolo todo, como de gotas de agua al caer, de repente, pudo verse a sí mismo, podía verse flotando en la nada, desnudo, frío, las gotas caían de sus manos. Era sangre.

Cerró los ojos furioso, intentó moverse más rápido, pataleó y pegó puñetazos al vacío hasta que algo le paró, sentía como si cadenas de metal envolviesen sus extremidades impidiéndole moverse, entonces oyó una risa espectral, sintió como unas manos acariciaban su cuerpo, y por último un destello de luz. Cuando aquella luz se disipó, volvió a escuchar aquella risa espectral, fijó la vista en algún sitio, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos azules de su hermano, aquella mirada le tranquilizaba, le llenaba de calidez el alma, aunque nunca lo demostraría, los ojos de su hermano estaban llenos de dicha....¿Por verle de nuevo?, interrumpiendo aquella visión volvió a oír aquella risa, y casi sintió los labios del ser que la emitía acariciando su oído.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, se encontraba en su cama en la mansión Sparda, una y otra vez soñaba con su resurrección, una y otra vez le asaltaban las mismas imágenes, volvía a sentir aquellas manos y a oír aquella risa, y de nuevo, cada vez que se despertaba siempre era la misma sensación de vacío, y de rabia, cada noche, soñaba con sus propios recuerdos después de su "muerte".

Se dirigió al baño y tras tomar una ducha, se vistió con su acostumbrado traje negro y su gabardina azul, peinó su pelo hacia atrás con sus manos y cogió a Yamato, dirigiéndose al negocio de su hermano, que le había llamado de urgencia la noche anterior.

Tras un rato caminando, llegó al sucio local de su hermano, la fachada, necesitaba unas cuantas manos de pintura, y el letrero del local tenía el aspecto de irse a caer en cualquier momento, entró, volviendo la cara hacia un lado ante la ola de polvo, hedor y suciedad que le recibió. Sobre la mesa, su hermano dormía con una porción de pizza resbalando por su pecho, Vergil arqueó una ceja y sin ningún tipo de contemplación, se acercó a él y dándole un certero golpe en la cabeza, le tiró de la silla al suelo, Dante se despertó sobresaltado y le apuntó con una de sus inseparables pistolas, pero al reconocerle, bajó el arma.

-¡¡Hola Vergilito!!-saludó Dante, con todas las intenciones de abrazar a su hermano, a lo que Vergil se apartó y dándole un codazo en la espalda, lo tiró al suelo, Dante se quedó sentado allí y miró a su hermano haciendo pucheros- Vergilito ¡¡Qué cruel eres!!

-Déjate de estupideces Dante, ¿para qué me has llamado? -dijo Vergil poniéndole a Yamato en el cuello

-Bueno....tú sabes....esto....-Vergil no necesitó saber más

-Debes mucho dinero al banco, Dante -Dijo el mayor procurando conservar la calma

-Por eso te he llamado-respondió el otro con una sonrisa bobalicona- ¿podrías apiadarte de mi?

-Eso...¿Lo dices en serio o se te ha subido el helado de fresa a la cabeza?

-Oh, vamos Vergilito, un poco de caridad con tu hermano pequeño

-¿Caridad? ¡Pero si me mataste dos veces!

-Ya, pero luego resucitaste con tus súper poderes, hermanito

-¿Tienes idea de lo que me costó? -dijo Vergil apretando los puños, recordando aquel sueño que todas las noches lo atenazaba-

-Ehm...¿Poco?

-¡¡DANTE!!-gritó Vergil ya fuera de sí- mejor me calmo...-dijo para sí y respiró hondo- Lo que tienes que hacer es trabajar, Dante, no chapurrear las misiones, Lady reclama lo que le debes. En vez de trabajar...o lo que sea que haces aquí, podrías buscarte un trabajo parcial, así ganarías dinero y harías algo útil, aparte de enriquecer a los restaurantes de comida rápida- dijo sosteniendo con asco un trozo podrido de Pizza.

-Vergil...pero...¿Y el Devil May Cry?

-Dedícate a él en tus ratos libres, yo no te voy a prestar ni un sólo céntimo, ¿queda claro?

-Puff...amargado, te hace falta un buen polvo...-susurró Dante

-¿Qué has dicho? -dijo Vergil mirándole con los ojos ardiendo en ira

-Nada...Nada...-se retractó el hermano menor

Antes de que el mayor pudiese replicar, siete figuras encapuchadas aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta, una de ellas, que vestía una tunica blanca con un ligero matiz lila, se adelantó y habló.

-¿Vosotros sois los hijos de Sparda?-dijo con solemnidad

-Si-respondió Vergil adelantándose a su hermano

-Tenemos una misión para vosotros dos, y recalco, los dos, os necesitamos a ambos-la boca de aquel ser se curvó en una sonrisa de satisfacción

-¿Para qué?-preguntaron al unísono los gemelos

Los desconocidos retiraron las capuchas de sus rostros, mostrando las facciones beatíficas de siete hombres pálidos de rostros perfectos con ligeros matices de color en sus ojos

-Nosotros somos las personificaciones de las virtudes, Yo soy Humildad y ellos son: Caridad,Templanza, Generosidad, Castidad, Tenacidad y Paciencia. -dijo señalando a sus compañeros que parecían un arcoiris todos juntos, los matices de la túnica pasaban por verde, rosa, dorado, fucsia, azul y rojo, siempre de una forma tan ligera, que apenas alteraba el tono blanco- Antes de deciros qué tipo de misión queremos que realicéis deberíais escuchar una historia, en el caso de que aún así no aceptaseis acometerla, debéis prometer que, nada de lo que escuchéis saldrá de aquí . Nosotros fuimos creados por Dios para luchar contra los siete pecados capitales, o "Seven deathly sins" como ellos se hacen llamar: Pride, la soberbia, es la reina y señora de los siete pecados, Envy, la envidia es el más antiguo y segundo al mando., Gluttony es la gula, Lust es la lujuria, Sloth es la pereza, Greed es la avaricia y Wrath es la ira y también la pareja de Pride.

En un primer momento, cuando nos enfrentamos por primera vez, en la época en el mundo era joven, destruimos nuestros cuerpos mutuamente, fue así como nuestros poderes vagaron perdidos en busca de los elegidos, que hace 200 años empezaron a nacer, uno tras otro, todos, virtudes y pecados resucitamos, y comenzaron los enfrentamientos, en uno de ellos, capturamos a Pride y la encerramos en una prisión de hielo, en el castillo de las virtudes, eso les dejó sin defensa alguna debido a que, los Sins dependen los unos de los otros, si uno de ellos es herido, es como herir a todos los demás, esa es su debilidad, pero también su mayor fortaleza, tras eso, se retiraron a esconderse, pero ahora, la prisión de Pride se debilita, y si vuelve a escapar los Sins volverán en su máximo poder.

El recinto que rodea la prisión solo puede ser pisado tres veces. Por razones del destino, ya se hizo dos veces, una de ellas, costó una vida, por ello sabemos que Pride ha despertado dentro de su prisión y puede escaparse por sí misma. En eso consistirá vuestra misión: custodiar la prisión y encerrar a Pride si llegara a liberarse.

-¿Por qué encerrarla? A los enemigos hay que destruirlos -dijo Vergil, llevando su mano a la empuñadura de Yamato

-¡NO! No debéis dañar a Pride...bajo ningun concepto -dijo Humildad nervioso repentinamente- No lo olvidéis, no debéis dañarla -les extendió un cheque a cada uno que hizo que a los hermanos se les iluminase el rostro- esto sería el pago mensual de vuestra misión, si la aceptaseis os dejaremos tiempo para que podáis dedicaros a otras misiones, pero recordad que esta tiene prioridad, no podéis abandonarla a menos que muráis en ella ¿aceptáis?

Vergil y Dante se miraron en una especie de acuerdo tácito y asintieron...

El trato quedó sellado mientras en otro lugar, en una prisión de hielo unos ojos violetas se abrían y unos labios se curvaban en una sonrisa

-Empieza el juego -susurró una voz entre el hielo


	2. Misión 2: Prisión de hielo

**2.-LA CUSTODIA DE LA PRISIÓN DE HIELO**

En un tétrico castillo situado a las afueras de la ciudad, se encontraban seis seres sentados alrededor de una mesa de forma circular. Uno de ellos, de rostro antiguo, cuasi humano salvo por pequeños cuernos que salían de la parte superior de su cabeza, una pequeña barba negra de chivo adornaba su rostro dándole un aspecto más anguloso a sus facciones, sus ojos totalmente verde oscuro con una fina línea negra conformando la pupila, vestía un traje negro con detalles en verde, su nombre era Envy, el rey de los Deathly Sins. Juntó las manos bajo su barbilla, y suspiró, habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que se sintió tan apenado, ahora aquel dolor resurgía con la forma de miles de cuchillos que se clavaban en su frío corazón, cerró los ojos, mientras otro de los entes, un chico de pelo rojo, rostro juvenil y apuesto como un modelo de revista, de apariencia humana a excepción de sus pupilas rojas, su atuendo consistía en un traje diplomático absolutamente negro y una corbata roja, fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Qué va a ser de Pride ahora? si ya le era difícil escapar únicamente al cuidado de las virtudes, ¡imaginaos ahora! si se parecen a su padre, los hijos de Sparda serán infranqueables… podrían hacerle daño –sentenció Wrath, al tiempo que se hundía en la silla con pesadumbre, a

- Wrath no debes olvidar que Humildad no permitiría que Pride saliese herida, además sé que no le pasará nada, ella se defenderá, para que volvamos a jugar juntas a la pelota –dijo dando palmas una joven de pelo castaño y aspecto infantil con unos enormes ojos rosados, vestida como una muñeca de porcelana en tono rosa, medias blancas y zapatos negros, Gluttony comia animadamente su pastelillo, haciendo a su aspecto enternecedor de no ser por el cuchillo adherido a su pierna.

-No sé – casi susurró con pesimismo una joven de pelo rubio y rizado, piel casi traslúcida, y ojos totalmente dorados, reconocida por el uso de maquillaje al color de sus ojos, vestida de forma elegante y costosa en traje sastre de chaqueta dorado y blusa negra, jugueteaba, en una de sus manos, con una moneda de oro de aspecto valioso - si han mandado a esos dos, es probable que quieran que Pride sea destruida, o encerrada para siempre, sin condicionamientos.

-¡¡¡Jamás!!! ¡¡No podemos permitir que le hagan eso a Pride!! –bramido otro joven vestido en pantalones de cuero negro y una camisa rosa fucsia, de rasgos sensuales, labios carnosos, ojos expresivos de pestañas largas, pelo rubio con risos que caían suaves sobre su frente acariciando sus sienes, de ojos estaban rosa fucsia, era el representante de la lujuria, Lust - Es tu mejor amiga Greed –le espetó a la joven pesimista de ojos y cabellos dorados que había hablado antes que él - parece mentira que seas capaz de rendirte tan pronto tratándose de ella

-Lust....-habló, aunque más bien, bostezó, una mujer rubia, de ojos azules, quien se caracterizaba por su rostro más humano, excepto por sus manos y piernas, descubiertas por la camiseta azul oscura y la minifalda negra llevaban cadenas adheridas, bostezó de nuevo mostrando unos peligrosos colmillos y haciendo que su pelo largo se retirase y mostrase unas orejas picudas, era Sloth- Greed solo intenta ser realista -volvió a bostezar sacando una almohada de debajo de la silla y colocándola en la mesa, apoyando su cabeza en ella- No podemos esperar que Pride salga viva de esta

-¡¡Basta!! -dijo Envy- Sloth quiero silencio. Pride es la más astuta de entre nosotros, no podemos anticipar sus movimientos, ni rendirnos, pero sí los de las virtudes y los de los hijos de Sparda.-Hizo una pausa- Greed, Lust y Sloth quiero que distraigáis a las virtudes como mejor podáis. La única regla es que no os dejéis ver, Wrath, Gluttony y yo iremos a por los hijos de Sparda, debemos conseguir a toda costa que pisen el recinto de la prisión y liberen a Pride, una vez ocurra esto, será el fin de las virtudes

-Pero Envy-dijo Wrath- No sería muy lógico por nuestra parte acercarnos tanto a los gemelos, ya sabes, son los hijos del caballero oscuro, el único que nos pudo derrotar sin artimañas, aunque luego acabase llevándose bien con...nosotros -apretando los puños.

-No he dicho que vayamos a acercarnos, solamente vamos a corromperlos ¿queda claro?, demostremos que aún tenemos fuerza para esto y más-dijo Envy levantándose y dando un golpe en la mesa con una sonrisa macabra

Los seis pecados se levantaron de la mesa, aunque Sloth necesitó un poco de ayuda de Greed, ya que había decidido tomar una de típicas siestas.

En ese momento, una luz purpúrea comenzó a brillar de forma muy tenue sobre la mesa, y una voz, que todos los pecados conocieron como la de su reina, Pride, sonó con suavidad, procedente de ella.

-Interesante plan el vuestro, pero, permitidme deciros que no hará falta, estoy despierta

-¿Pride? -dijo Wrath, abriendo los ojos incrédulo-

-La misma, he conseguido reunir la fuerza suficiente como para comunicarme con vosotros desde mi prisión, me ha costado bastante, estoy muy débil. ¿Sabéis? Parece mentira que aún no seáis capaces de deducir que no hará falta nuestra influencia para que se equivoquen y abran el recinto, son hermanos, son muy diferentes y casi siempre están peleando, en una de esas peleas, no me sería muy difícil azuzarles y hacer que llegasen a las manos, lo cual abriría el recinto y....bueno ya sabéis el resto. -Gluttony palmoteó ilusionada, Greed y Sloth se miraban entre ellas sonrientes, Lust abrazaba a Envy, el cual, a pesar de su seriedad habitual sonreía, Wrath, estiró una mano dispuesto a acariciar aquella luz, pero Pride volvió a hablar- El equilibrio se ha roto, y es hora de que vuelva a restaurarse -sentenció la voz de Pride terminando su discurso con una risa macabra- Las virtudes ganaron la primera batalla, pero es hora de que los Deathly sins vuelvan a estar en el primer plano. -Todos los pecados emitieron murmullos de afirmación, la luz púrpura se disolvió, desde su prisión, Pride no había sido capaz de mantener más tiempo la comunicación.

Envy, el rey que vestía en negro y verde sonrió, al fin volvería a ver a su querida hermana, y el tiempo de esplendor de los pecados resurgiría.

-Ya habéis oído a Pride, es hora de que las Virtudes lamenten el haber encerrado a Pride-dijo Greed, la joven de dorado que se desvaneció en una voluta de humo de ese mismo color

El resto de los sins imitaron a su compañera desvaneciéndose en volutas de humo de los colores que los caracterizaban.

Para ellos, la batalla acababa de comenzar...

En ese mismo instante los dos gemelos entraban en el castillo de las virtudes, conocido también por "El Castillo Blanco", debido a su fachada de blanco nuclear y a sus habitaciones y decoración blancas con ligeros toques de colores pálidos. Caminaron contemplando la austera decoración del corredor por el que en esos momentos desfilaban las virtudes con Humildad a la cabeza, sólo unas pocas cintas, y cortinas que tapaban grandes ventanales, todo blanco, daban algo de vida a las lisas paredes, las virtudes los condujeron cada vez más abajo en el castillo, pasando por una larga escalinata de caracol, que descendía a las entrañas de la tierra, en ese punto, el castillo empezaba a oscurecerse, a pesar de que aquella zona era tan blanca como las demás.

Allí se notaba un brusco cambio de temperatura, estaban en verano, uno de los más cálidos en muchos años según las noticias e incluso en el blanco castillo hacía calor, salvo en aquella parte del castillo, en la que el calor y la luz parecían huir y el blanco, lentamente se convertía en negro. Las paredes, antes lisas, se volvían hechas de mampostería y cubiertas de musgo y agua bajar por completo las escaleras, se encontraron con un largo pasillo que se abría en una habitación circular al fondo, las virtudes continuaron hasta pararse justo en una línea que había pintada en rojo en el suelo.

-No podéis pasar de aquí, en esa habitación está el sarcófago de Pride, la prisión de hielo, éste es el recinto protector que impide que el sarcófago se rompa y ella escape, bajo ningún concepto debéis pisarlo, y si por alguna razón eso ocurre, debéis salir de aquí y advertirnos, procurad no mirar al sarcófago en ningún momento - Señalo una estructura de cristal y plata recubierta de escarcha, La habitación volvía a ser blanca y estaba llena de nieve y hielo. En una de las paredes se veían colgadas dos largas katanas con fundas de color morado y negro, dos dagas de estilo oriental y una armadura de color negro con una capa de terciopelo color púrpura

-¿Qué son esas armas? –preguntó Dante, señalando aquellos utensilios -¿Me las puedo llevar?

-Son las armas de Pride y su armadura, la corona nunca conseguimos quitársela y no, no te las puedes llevar, no puedes pisar la habitación en la que ella está -explicó Humildad mirando con cierta ternura al sarcófago escarchado, de repente se volvió hacia los gemelos-Vuestra misión empieza exactamente ahora, buena suerte chicos, la vais a necesitar ¡Ah! Por cierto, Pride habla, y es capaz de salir del sarcófago, pero no de la habitación, tememos que podría llegar a llamaros, tened mucho cuidado con eso y resistíos, sed fuertes -Sin decir ninguna palabra más, se marcharon, en un frufrú de sus túnicas.

Tras la marcha de las virtudes, Dante y Vergil se quedaron solos a la entrada de aquella sala, al cabo de un rato, Dante contemplaba con los ojos como platos el hielo que cubría el sarcófago de grabados de plata y la escarcha que tapaba al ser misterioso bajo la cubierta de cristal, algo dentro de aquella sala le llamaba a entrar, y ya estaba dando el primer paso cuando la mano de su hermano le sujetó por el hombro.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces, so estúpido?-dijo volteándose y poniéndole a Yamato al cuello- Las virtudes nos advirtieron sobre lo peligroso del ser que está ahí metido, nos dijeron que nos llamaría, pero debemos resistirnos

-Pero yo….quiero ir a su lado, me necesita-arguyó Dante apartando a Yamato, volviéndose hacia el sarcófago. Vergil volvió a voltearle quedando frente a frente con él

-Dulces sueños, Dante-susurró Vergil dándole un puñetazo en la sien que lo dejó inconsciente, lo arrastró hasta la mitad del pasillo, lo suficientemente lejos del sarcófago y de su oscura habitante.

Cuando se aseguró de que su hermano respiraba de forma constante, le dejó solo y caminó hasta la entrada de la sala de la prisión de hielo, que al igual que sobre su hermano, ejercía una atracción casi magnética sobre él.

-Yo nunca pierdo…no conseguirás engatusarme, yo no soy tan débil como Dante-dijo dándole la espalda al sarcófago.

De repente una voz surgió justo detrás de él.

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ti mismo, si no conoces ni una ínfima parte de mi poder? –Dijo la voz, claramente femenina, Vergil se volvió dejando su espada contra un cuello de palidez enfermiza, surcado de moratones y algunas cicatrices.

Los ojos de Vergil vagaron por el rostro de aquel ser, de forma ovalada y rasgos aristocráticos, de belleza antigua, en su mejilla izquierda ostentaba una cicatriz de color violeta sobre su piel, toda de aquel color blanco enfermizo, una piel del color de la de los cadáveres, sus labios se mostraban pálidos y cortados, sus ojos eran grandes, de color púrpura intenso, bajo los que ostentaba unas grandes ojeras de color cárdeno, era un rostro bonito, aunque demacrado por el frío y las continuas batallas, además de las extremas condiciones de su prisión, su pelo era negro como la noche, y caía hasta las rodillas, dándole un aspecto infantil que se marcaba aún más al mirar su cuerpo, ya que estaba absolutamente desnuda, apenas contaba con curvas, las de una adolescente de 16 años extremadamente delgada, de manos finas y de dedos largos, sus uñas parecían de porcelana, frágiles y muy, muy largas, no era muy alta, Vergil le sacaba fácilmente una cabeza, y él mismo pudo sentir que, a pesar del frío de su prisión su piel irradiaba un cierto calor, su cuerpo semi-infantil provocaba una atracción corrupta, prohibida, malsana.

Aquel ser sonrió, revelando unos largos colmillos

-Estás libre…-Dijo Vergil sin bajar su arma

-En eso te equivocas-dijo ella mirando la línea roja pintada en el suelo- No lo estoy, no puedo salir de esta sala, pero sí del sarcófago, ¿No os dijeron que esta no es la primera vez que lo hago? –Su voz tenía un matiz infantil, con una ligera ronquera, el frío le había pasado más factura de la que ella creía- Aunque sí es la primera vez que me quedo tanto tiempo- dijo lamiéndose los estropeados labios, su lengua era de color púrpura- y más con unos guardias tan guapos –dijo mirándoles de forma obscena –y dime, hijo de Sparda, ¿Sigues pensando que te resistirás a mí?-comentó quitando con delicadeza la espada de su cuello y alargando las manos hacia él, Vergil retrocedió cuando las yemas de los dedos de ella, helados, tocaron su rostro, retrocedió sin dejar de mirarla, mientras ella reía, se colocó junto a su hermano, respirando de forma agitada.

-¿No os dijeron cómo pisaron las otras dos veces mi recinto? –dijo ella con una voz cantarina, juguetona- Una fue mi antiguo guardián, él, no se resistió a saber, qué había tras la escarcha de mi sarcófago de cristal, y cuando se acercó, yo ya no estaba bajo el cristal, si no sobre él, una comida deliciosa, si me permites decírtelo –dijo mostrando de nuevo sus colmillos- la segunda fue Humildad, él tampoco pudo resistirse a mí y menos si me ve desnuda sobre el sarcófago, la lujuria es muy propia de las virtudes, diría que son más pecaminosos incluso que nosotros -soltó una risotada- como te iba diciendo, cruzó la habitación y por poco, por muy, muy poco, salió vivo –ella sonrió de nuevo- ahora he de pensar como mataros a vosotros, semidemonios, tu hermano ha estado muy cerca de cruzar, liberarme y morir y ahora tú también…me vais a durar muy, muy poco.

Vergil en ese momento sólo pudo ponerse en guardia, listo para transformarse y luchar. En ese momento Dante despertó y vio la situación, fue él quien voceó llamando a las Virtudes, pues largos tentáculos de niebla negra surcaban las paredes, mientras el ser, que hace un momento estaba en la entrada de la sala se había convertido en parte de niebla negra en la que brillaban unos ojos púrpuras.

Las virtudes bajaron todo lo rápido que pudieron y Humildad comenzó a hablar con Pride en un idioma que Vergil no conocía, finalmente habló en humano.

-Retrocede Pride, no los matarás

-¿Debería, Humildad? Ellos son míos, su padre me pidió que cuidase de ellos, y ¿crees que realmente les haría daño? Si tuviesen la inteligencia de su padre, se darían cuenta de que están en el bando equivocado

-Retrocede –dijo Humildad levantando una barrera mágica, e impulsándola como una onda expansiva, los tentáculos retrocedieron y, entre risas, la niebla se introdujo en el sarcófago, Vergil miró a las virtudes

-¿Qué quiso decir con lo de nuestro padre? –dijo Vergil confuso, aunque tenso y enfadado

-No lo sé Vergil, y es mejor no pensar en ello, -dijo Humildad levantando un campo de fuerza en la línea que delimitaba el recinto- a partir de ahora no pasaréis de aquí, debéis vigilarla desde esta posición –Las virtudes se marcharon y Vergil se quedó junto a su hermano,que miraba fijamente la prisión.

En el sarcófago de plata, un ser con aspecto de adolescente sonreía, había sembrado la duda.

Había llegado la hora.


	3. Misión 3: The truth beneath Pride

**THE TRUTH BENEATH PRIDE**

_-No me dejes, Sparda -susurró aquella mujer oculta por las sombras- Otra vez no, tu lugar está aquí en el infierno, a mi lado, no con ellos, no con esa mujer humana._

_-Lo siento -dijo el Caballero Oscuro de cabellos blancos, como la piel de ella- Amo a Eva, y...voy a ser padre, gemelos-murmuró esbozando una leve sonrisa _

_-¿Acaso no me amas a mí? -la voz de aquella fémina se veía entrecortada por el nudo que sentía en la garganta- ¿Me has mentido todo este tiempo?_

_-Sabes que no, que también te amo, pero Eva...-Susurró el caballero, intentando justificarse, pero ella le interrumpió_

_-Basta, lo entiendo -dijo ella sonriendo con tristeza- cuando amas a una persona, debes dejarla marchar hacia su felicidad, yo te amo Sparda, y presiento que serás feliz al lado de esa mujer… más que conmigo - Los ojos de ella se clavaron en los de él- No te guardaré rencor....no a ti....te juro que estaré siempre ahí cuando me necesites____-alzó ambas manos, que generaron un lazo de niebla negra que las unió con las manos de Sparda, creando así un juramento mágico que no podría romper a menos que muriese- Lo prometo_

_-Gracias- dijo sonriendo Sparda, mirando aquellos ojos y aquellos labios, que alguna vez besó con pasión y que en esta ocasión le devolvieron la sonrisa- Muchas Gracias, Pride._

-...No hay de qué Sparda, no hay de qué- susurró la mujer en sus recuerdos y en el mundo real, abriendo los ojos bajo la tapa escarchada de su prisión y transformándose en niebla para salir de ella, colocándose sobre la tapa de su sarcófago, su pelo, extremadamente largo tras dos años encerrada, era lo único que la cubría. Extrañamente no tenía esa expresión de suficiencia que tanto la caracterizaba y provocaba que algunos de los Sloth como Gluttony, Envy y Wrath muchas veces deseasen tirarle un zapato a la cabeza… o dos. Sólo Greed y Lust la entendían en esos casos.

Les echaba tanto de menos. Echaba de menos las perversiones de Lust, las risas de Gluttony, las siestas espontáneas de Sloth, las tonterías de Envy, los ataques de compras compulsivas de Greed y sobre todo, echaba de menos a Wrath, su paliativo, aquél que la abrazó cuando Sparda ya no estaba y que la amó como nadie hasta entonces, aún a pesar de que no fue correspondido de la misma forma.

-Wrath....-susurró, mirando al techo de la prisión del que colgaban afiladas estalactitas

Observó a los gemelos, que montaban guardia a cada lado de la barrera creada por Humildad, o lo intentaban, llevaban ya una semana trabajando como sus guardianes, dormían lo mínimo y comían lo justo y necesario para no desfallecer, pero eso no era suficiente, incluso Vergil estaba más pálido que de costumbre y sentía cansancio aunque no lo demostrase, a base de observarles, Pride había aprendido a distinguir las diferencias entre ellos e incluso a conocerles un poco, así había logrado averiguar que las únicas ventanas al alma de Vergil, eran sus ojos, los cuales, algunas veces, aunque no todas, mostraban todos los sentimientos que reprimía.

En el caso de Dante era más fácil, él mostraba sus sentimientos a todas horas, con gestos, expresiones del rostro, y ahora, a pesar del cansancio, Pride se vio perdida en los orbes azules del gemelo menor, que la miraba con extrañeza y de repente la habló.

-¿Hoy no atacas? – Aquello provoco que Vergil se volviese y mirase a su hermano menor, el cual aun le sostenía la mirada a la mujer.

-No, hoy no tengo ganas -dijo ella con suavidad, Dante se percató que los ojos púrpuras que se clavaban en los suyos estaban llenos de tristeza y de una melancolía infinita.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está triste **algo como tu**? -dijo Dante

-Porque yo, no soy un demonio, no me parezco absolutamente en nada a vosotros, soy mucho más peligroso y tengo sentimientos, de hecho, siento con más intensidad que cualquier otro ser -explicó ella sonriendo, aunque **fuese mas en una** mueca de tristeza.

-Tener sentimientos es síntoma de debilidad -Comentó Vergil con frialdad.

-Y su ausencia, o el intentar ocultarlos impide alcanzar el verdadero poder -Vergil la miró frunciendo imperceptiblemente los labios - ¿No crees que es así? - sonrió con crueldad y se levantó de la tapa del ataúd, acercándose a la pared donde estaban sus dos espadas y las acarició, y cogiendo una de ellas, la levantó -Ésta es Suplicio, mi espada favorita, como todas las espadas mágicas tiene una hermana gemela, la **cual** regalé a un demonio… concretamente a vuestro padre, él la bautizó como Yamato -Vergil apretó la empuñadura de su espada y se tensó- y la dejó en herencia de su hijo mayor.

-¿Por qué nos cuentas esto ahora? -murmuró **el mayor de los gemelos **con voz seria, uno de sus pies estaba adelantado, parecía dispuesto a atravesar la prisión e ir a por Pride, la cual al ver sus intenciones comenzó a reírse y alzó una mano, indicándole con el dedo índice que se atreviese a ir.

-Vamos, lo estás deseando -de nuevo la sonrisa de ella era una mueca ésta vez, macabra- si os lo cuento es para que os replanteéis de qué lado deberíais estar, vuestro padre confiaba en mí sobremanera...aunque creo que Humildad podrá contaros la historia tan bien como yo, él estuvo presente en muchas ocasiones -Pride rió a carcajadas y transformándose de nuevo en niebla, volvió al sarcófago, donde apretó los puños y rasgó la tela que lo forraba, pensando en unos ojos azules y tan fríos como el hielo tan parecidos a los del hombre que tanto amó, con rabia, nostalgia y algo de divertimento como contrapunto, al fin y al cabo, los destinos de los gemelos cada vez pendían de un hilo mas fino, que si se rompía, haría que cayesen en sus garras.

Fuera de la prisión Dante miraba el sarcófago con impotencia mientras el gemelo mayor, aunque por fuera no mostrase ninguna emoción en su rostro, su interior ardía de rabia **él podía**, aquel ser tenía la capacidad de desquiciar** a su hermano con simples** palabras.

Dante miró el sarcófago momentáneamente y después a su hermano con gesto abatido, dio un puñetazo a la pared, pero, cuando se volvió nadie le acompañaba, Vergil se había marchado.

El gemelo mayor se encontraba caminando a paso apresurado hacia la biblioteca del castillo de las virtudes, estaba seguro de que allí encontraría la información necesaria como para comprender las afirmaciones de Pride, apretó los puños, y recorriendo corredores que se hacían eternos, llegó a las puertas de aspecto tenebroso de la biblioteca, era lo único en el castillo que tenía un color negro con reflejos rojizos, empujó una de las hojas de las puertas y se abrió paso al interior de la enorme sala de paredes blancas, y estanterías del mismo color, al igual que el suelo, sólo oscurecidas por las manchas que suponían los miles de tomos colocados apretujados en las anaqueles que se alzaban de las paredes al techo y se desperdigaban en hileras por todo el área de la sala. Unas mesas de tonalidad cremosa por el tiempo, equipadas de sillas a juego, lámparas, juegos de plumines, y papel en blanco remataban el conjunto de la biblioteca situándose en el centro sobre un enorme símbolo que representaba una rosa blanca rodeada por un lazo de igual color, inscritos ambos en una estrella de cinco puntas, bajo ella se leía con letras góticas la palabra "Virtue".

Vergil se paseó entre las estanterías, cuando de repente algo le golpeó en la cabeza desde arriba, un libro negro, de tapas simples de cuero, y bastante ajado, lo recogió y abrió, encontrando las apergaminadas hojas en blanco, su rostro se mantuvo estoico aunque en sus pensamientos predominaba la extrañeza por tal suceso, pocos días se encontraba un libro agresor, pero no podía perder el tiempo así que lo dejó de forma descuidada sobre una estanterías y siguió buscando, cuando de nuevo, el mismo libro apareciendo de la nada, le golpeó entre ceja y ceja, cayendo de sus manos extendidas.

Vergil desenfundó a Yamato, buscando al responsable de aquellos jocosos actos, pero no vió a nadie, ni detectó ninguna presencia salvo la suya, abrió el libro, y en la primera página encontró un mensaje, que bien… antes no estaba o no reparo en él, **esto ultimo lo** dudaba. **Volviendo al mensaje **todo le explicaba en una frase muy clara y concisa cómo leer aquel libro. Decía así:

"IDIOTA, VIERTE SANGRE SOBRE LAS PÁGINAS SI QUIERES LEER, QUE HAY QUE DÁRTELO TODO HECHO, ¡INÚTIL!"

A punto estuvo de atravesar el libro con la Yamato pero la curiosidad, el ansia de saber si aquel libro estaba relacionado con el ser encerrado del sarcófago de hielo, y por extensión con su padre. **colocó **el libro en la mesa central de la biblioteca, asegurándose previamente de que nadie le observaba, realizó un pequeño corte en uno de los dedos de su mano derecha.

En cuanto la primera gota rozó la superficie de la primera página, miles de trazos de una caligrafía anticuada, cursiva y a pesar de todo, elegante, llenó el lienzo color crema de las páginas, empezó a leer, cuál fue su sorpresa al comprender que aquel manuscrito no era otra cosa que un diario, nada más y nada menos que de… Pride.

"_Hoy, definitivamente, no es mi día, Eva dice que es por rachas, pero ella no puede entenderlo._

_Está preciosa, embarazada y siempre sonriente, Sparda jamás se separa de ella, me gustaría poder experimentar eso, cuando a Eva siempre le digo que yo también quiero una familia, ella me dice que les tengo a ellos, se refiere a los Sins, a Sparda, a ella y a los futuros pequeñajos (ya sabemos que van a ser gemelos) pero, sé que me lo dice porque sabe que a mí nadie me podrá amar como se aman ellos dos, que los Sins somos mucho peor que demonios y que si el amor, no surge puro entre nosotros, no tendremos donde encontrarlo._

_Sparda se ha dado cuenta de mi estado cuando ha llegado (estaba trasteando con Envy sobre no se qué arma) y me ha intentado invitar a cenar, pero preferí dejarles intimidad y me marché, en el castillo Wrath me esperaba, con los brazos abiertos, su calidez me reconfortó hasta límites insospechables, pero me sentí dolida, porque jamás le podría ver como algo más que un amigo, jamás podría corresponderle tal y como él merecía, y eso me duele. _

_Espero que a pesar de todo, mañana me queda la esperanza del nuevo día_

_Pride"_

"_Querido diario (Le dije a Lust que esto sonaba raro):_

_¡Ya soy madrina! Los gemelos han nacido hoy, se llaman Dante y Vergil, Sparda y Eva me han dado la mejor noticia del mundo, me han dicho que yo sería su madrina y que ellos algún día me reconocerían como parte de su familia._

_Me siento eufórica, por fin tendré una familia._

_Me quedo a dormir en la mansión, debo cuidar de mis pequeños ahijados._

_Firmado "La madrina feliz" _

Pride"

Tras estas revelaciones las manos de Vergil se crispaban levemente sobre las cubiertas del diario, así que Pride era su madrina ¿eh? Eso significa que él debía tener algún recuerdo de ella, pero, ¿Por qué no era así? Siguió leyendo, a partir de esos días, los mensajes de aquel ser se convertían en meros párrafos sueltos, en los que respondía a todas las preguntas que él se formulaba

"_Hoy, ha sido el día más triste de mi vida, los gemelos cumplen dos años y yo debo marcharme, dejo a los niños solos, sin Sparda y sólo con Eva, la única ayuda que puedo ofrecer es la económica._

_Maldita sea esta guerra entre virtudes y pecados que ya se ha llevado por delante a una familia, la mía, Sparda vivo, pero encerrado en el infierno y Eva, en Vie du Marlie, sola, Dante seguirá risueño, pero mi debilidad, mi Vergil, se quedará solo, nadie le leerá cuentos ni le enseñará magia ahora. ¿Y yo? Camino a una guerra junto a mis hermanos._

_Espero ganar de una vez por todas"_

"_Esto es horrible, Eva ha muerto, no he llegado a tiempo, era un complot, las virtudes estaban aliadas con Mundus, me entretuvieron para que no pudiese llegar a Vie du Marlie durante el ataque de los demonios a la Mansión Sparda, Eva ha muerto, y hemos llevado su cuerpo al castillo, si liberamos a Sparda y obtenemos el poder, podremos devolverla a la vida, lo sé, Eva no morirá, no..._

_Vergil ha desaparecido y Dante ha sido el único al que he podido poner a salvo...no quiero...._

_no quiero"_

A partir de esas anotaciones, la letra se volvía confusa y los textos surcaban un amplio abanico de idiomas ininteligibles incluso para él, Vergil cerró el libro y suspiró imperceptiblemente cuando se oyó un alarido que provenía de la prisión de hielo, guardando el libro en su gabardina, y enfundando a Yamato se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la estancia, y la imagen que vió le dejó sin palabras, junto a las figuras de las virtudes y su hermano, amenazándoles, armados, se encontrban las figuras de cinco seres que el suponía que eran los pecados y que le miraron con una sonrisa macabra cuando entró, Vergil desenfundó a Yamato, pero antes de que pudiese mover un sólo dedo, algo le retuvo.

Una mano helada, un frío conocido, y una risa estremecedora en su oído.

-Pride...-gruñó él, antes de percatarse de que sus extremidades estaban congeladas por la acción de la morena, que ante sus ojos se mostraba diferente a como la había visto, sus labios estaban rojos y llenos, símbolo de que se había alimentado apropiadamente y su cabello se mostraba lustroso y espeso, era la imagen de una hermosa dama, que cualquiera espera ver en camafeos medievales. Los ojos violetas de aquel ser se clavaron en él, cuando se colocó frente a frente.

-¿Disfrutaste de la lectura de mi diario? ¿Te pareció interesante que tu padre me dejase a vuestro cuidado y que nosotros aún luchemos por devolver la vida a vuestra madre? ¿Te gustó ver cómo me volví loca? -El tono de Pride no mostraba su matiz burlón, si no un matiz amenazante y estremecedor. Dante intentó moverse, pero Wrath, el deadly sin que vestía ropas rojas y negras, le apuntó con una espada de aspecto parecido a Rebellion, pero envuelta en llamas. -Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes, Vergil...pero ten cuidado con tus elecciones ahora, a nadie le gusta tenerme de enemiga

Pride caminó hacia las virtudes con deliberada lentitud, estaban indefensas, desarmadas y aterrorizadas, tras la figura inmóvil de Vergil surgió Gluttony, ataviada con un vestido de infante rosado y cargando infinidad de pasteles, Pride sonrió

-Si os matamos ahora, no será divertido, preparaos, porque la guerra que se os avecina, será la definitiva, mi venganza por la destrucción de mi familia- volvió el rostro hacia Vergil- volveré a por lo que me pertenece

Acto seguido, sin mediar palabra, los sins se desvanecieron en volutas de humo, y el maleficio que pesaba sobre Vergil se deshizo, solo entonces pudo contemplar la sangre del cuello de su hermano, Pride se había alimentado de él, él la había liberado, había cruzado el último recinto que separaba a aquel ser de la libertad, Dante era incapaz de mirarle, pero aquel "duelo entre hermanos" fue interrumpido por Castidad, quien susurró

-La noche cae sobre este plano de la eternidad, los sins han vuelto, con ganas de venganza

El silencio se abatió sobre ellos, permitiéndoles experimentar, por unos instantes la crueldad del silencio de la prisión de hielo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Misión 4: Camino a la Perdición

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Devil May Cry no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Capcom (Vale, ya sé que NUNCA pongo el disclaimer porque siempre se me olvida, pero tengo que hacer las cosas bien)

**Agradecimientos:** A todos los lectores (tanto los que me dejáis reviews como los que no) que ayudáis a esta autora a que siga escribiendo, sois mi mayor inspiración, y sobre todo a Diosa_Luna, mi Beta-Reader y una de las mejores amigas que se pueden encontrar, ¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS!!

_Canción recomendada para éste capítulo: "Still Doll" -_Kanon Wakeshima

"_We turn the Virtue to Vice" _-Deathstars- VIRTUE TO VICE

**Misión 4: Camino a la perdición**

-Gotita, gotita...-salmodiaba aquel ser con una sonrisa en los labios, contemplando el líquido caer desde su trono, el objeto que estaba delante de ella goteaba un líquido espeso y cálido, que caía a sus pies protegidos de aquella humedad por la plataforma sobre la que se elevaba el trono, sus largos y ondulados cabellos negros caían a ambos lados de su rostro, y su piel poco menos pálida que hacia apenas una o dos semanas reflejaba el color del líquido.

Rojo, rojo vivo, porque el líquido que chorreaba del objeto no era otra cosa que sangre, y el objeto no era tal, si no que algún día, fue un ser vivo; aunque ahora, no era más que despojos de carne y sangre gracias a la espada de la reina de los Sins, Pride.

La susodicha se acercó al cuerpo, que aún conservaba los últimos hálitos de una vida que se le escapaba de las manos, su larga capa arrastró sobre la sangre, humedeciéndose por los bajos, Pride esbozó una sonrisa casi maternal y se apoyó en su espada,clavada en aquel cuerpo con un matiz de burla en sus ojos púrpuras. El ser se retorció y murmuró una súplica en el idioma de los demonios, que ella fingió no entender.

-No te entiendo, ni te oigo...¿Podrías hablar más claro? Y más alto, a ser posible -su tono de voz era casual, el de cualquier persona que conversa con alguien a quien le acaban de presentar, pero detrás de la voz amable y dulce había sadismo y crueldad, detrás de la belleza y de la sonrisa tierna, sólo había lo que muchos definirían como locura, otros como maldad, pero que Pride definía como perfección.

-Por favor...tenga compasión, yo no...no quiero morir aún -Balbuceó a duras penas la criatura, concretamente un demonio, uno de los pocos que servía a las virtudes y el responsable de la cicatriz que adornaba el lado izquierdo del rostro de Pride

-¿Compasión? -dijo con voz sibilina- ¿Te refieres a eso que no tuviste conmigo cuando intenté salvar a los únicos seres con los que mantenía vínculos afectivos? ¿Eso? -Pride hincó un poco más la espada en las carnes de aquello que algún día fue un demonio

-Mi señora...si, vos sois compasiva, por favor, sedlo conmigo, y me encargaré de que las virtudes os dejen vivir en una hermosa celda con todo el lujo -Aquel amasijo de sangre esbozó una sonrisa, pensando que Pride, de verdad le perdonaría

-Ummm...creo que puedo...pensármelo-vaciló unos instantes- Mi respuesta es… ¡no! Di Adiós Samael

-¡No!-Chilló el demonio- Mi seño...-Pride había arrancado la espada de su cuerpo, y ésta al contacto con la mano de su dueña se transformó en una guadaña, que al instante cayó sobre el cuello del general de los demonios a cargo de las virtudes, decapitándole. Un gran chorro de sangre salpicó el pálido rostro de Pride que se lamió los labios.

-Gotita...gotita -volvió a susurrar soltando una carcajada demente, empapada de sangre se dio la vuelta y dirigió sus pasos a la salida del recinto, y posteriormente, ante la mirada despreocupada del resto de los sins salió del palacio

-Es hora de recuperar lo que es mío-dijo Pride, transformándose en un cuervo negro con reflejos purpúreos en las alas y volando en la noche, el viento que sus alas cortaban susurró un único nombre…

… _Vergil…_

Ajeno a lo se le avecinaba, el hijo mayor de Sparda reposaba con los ojos abiertos sobre su cama en la habitación de la Mansión Sparda en Vie du Marlie, sobre la mesilla de madera de ébano reposaba el diario de Pride, y él intentaba cohesionar todo lo que había averiguado.

Pride, la reina de los sins había mantenido una relación sentimental con su padre, pero éste se había enamorado de su madre y Pride renunció a él de buena voluntad, su hermano había cruzado el recinto hace apenas una semana, traicionando sus propios principios sobre el bien y el mal pues según las virtudes había liberado algo peor que una plaga y por último, estaban las órdenes de Humildad:

"_Podéis matar a todos los Sins, menos a Pride, no la dañéis, bajo ningún concepto"_

Se sentía frustrado, era incapaz de unir todos los cabos, las virtudes evadían sus preguntas, y el diario no hacía más que crear nuevas cuestiones cuanto más lo leía, cansado e iracundo cerró los ojos y los puños sobre la almohada, de la ventana abierta entraba una suave brisa que acariciaba su torso desnudo, pues sólo llevaba un pantalón de dormir negro.

Mientras se dejaba dormir mecido por la brisa, notó cómo ésta se intensificaba, y cómo la ventana comenzaba a golpear contra su marco a riesgo de romperse, pero no sólo la ventana de su habitación, era como si fuera se hubiese desatado un huracán repentino, todas las ventanas de la casa comenzaron a golpear sus marcos, se oyó a lo lejos un ruido de cristales rotos y las puertas comenzaron a abrirse y a cerrarse bruscamente, miró hacia fuera de la ventana, una espesa niebla cubría sin ton ni son el suelo, y a lo lejos un ave volaba, no le prestó importancia y, cogiendo su arma, salió empujando la puerta hacia el corredor, la niebla cubría hasta el interior de la casa, creando sombras fantasmales que le pusieron en guardia.

Tan deprisa como pudo bajó las escaleras hasta la escalinata que se abría dando lugar al vestíbulo, lleno de niebla, antes de que pudiese pisar el primer escalón las dos puertas de entrada a la casa se abrieron, Vergil disimuló cuanto pudo su sorpresa al ver a Pride entrar a la habitación envuelta en niebla.

El gemelo mayor apreció el cambio, desde cómo la conoció hasta ahora, su piel ya no era cadavérica y translúcida, era simplemente de un tono blanco nuclear, su pelo ya no estaba revuelto y enredado, si no que caía en una cascada de ondas hasta sus rodillas, llevaba un vestido negro ceñido y largo y una capa de terciopelo y seda púrpuras, sus ojos destacaban entre la oscuridad de la noche y la niebla, en tanto de sus labios resbalaban algunas gotas de sangre.

De nuevo sintió esa atracción sucia hacia aquella niña, y aquel deseo irracional.

_-"Lujuria" _-Pensó apuntando a la aparición con Yamato- Lárgate de aquí

-No -respondió con una sonrisa- Tienes algo que es mío, y lo quiero ahora

-Si no lo hubieses dejado tirado de cualquier manera, nadie lo habría tomado, no reclames algo que perdiste, sucio demonio

-¿A quién llamas demonio? Creo que has leído lo suficiente sobre mí como para saber que yo soy mucho más -espetó ella con suficiencia- Devuélveme el diario, Vergil Sparda

-Nunca -susurró con la voz ronca por la emoción contenida ante la inminente lucha

Pero tal lucha no se produjo, Pride avanzó hacia él y extendió una mano, subiendo hasta quedar a unos centímetros de él, él intentó lanzar una estocada con Yamato, pero la mano de Pride le detuvo, haciendo un hábil movimiento y lanzando la espada lejos

-Creí que Humildad te dio órdenes de no atacarme-dijo mostrando una sonrisa de dientes afilados, como los de un tiburón

-Un ser como él no tiene la suficiente autoridad como para darme una orden -Vergil le clavó sus ojos de hielo y ella rió a carcajadas, en un movimiento que el no logró apreciar Pride estaba tras él y había colocado su espada rozando su cuello.

-¿Dónde esta el diario Vergil? No quiero hacerte daño -Susurró aquel ser en su oído.

-Ya no es tuyo

-No te conviene enfadarme -advirtió la reina de los Sins- de verdad que no

-Sólo eres una vieja gloria traumatizada por el recuerdo de mi padre y el despecho de saber que nadie te amará, porque eres un ser asqueroso y repugnante para el cual… no merece ni que mi espada sea desenfundada ni que la manche con tu sangre- Vergil apretó la espada de ella contra su cuello, unas gotas de sangre acariciaron la hoja de la espada, Pride disminuyó el contacto- Sólo eres una _pobre demonio demente que estará siempre sola._

Pride se quedó estática, ejercía suficiente fuerza como para que Vergil no pudiese liberarse, pero sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza, sin saberlo, Vergil había desencadenado el descontrol de Pride, que le soltó empujándole. Él logro mantener el equilibrio con elegancia y volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque, la visión que le esperaba no era agradable, sombras de aspecto viscoso ascendían por todas las paredes de la mansión con origen bajo los pies de Pride, sus ojos púrpuras estaban ocultos tras el pelo negro y en una de sus manos, un líquido goteaba por sus larguísimas uñas.

-¿Cómo me has llamado? ¿Demente? ¿Me quedaré sola? -La voz de ella estaba congelada, átona, fría, al punto que logró provocar un escalofrío en Vergil que disimuló con una mirada fría y tensando toda su musculatura-¿Osas decirme eso a mí? ¿Yo que cuidé de ti hasta el final, y que fui encerrada por liberarte a ti del infierno? ¡Qué valor! -dijo despectivamente- No sabes nada de lo que pasé por ti, por tu hermano y por tu madre ¡¿y osas llamarme demente?! -el volumen de su voz iba aumentando, paulatinamente, mientras las sombras que escalaban las paredes habían cubierto todo el pasillo y rodeaban la escalinata donde estaban ellos dos, el pelo de ella flotaba y cuando se fijó un poco más pudo comprobar que el líquido que brotaba de sus manos no era otra cosa que sangre, la sangre de Pride, de color negro, de ahí surgían todas esas sombras

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡¡Yo no guardo ningún recuerdo de ti en mi pasado!!

-Quizá porque las virtudes, en su alianza con Mundus se encargaron de borrártelos -dijo ella con una sonrisa cruel- ¿Qué se siente Vergil al saber que no te conoces tan bien como tú pensabas? ¿Qué se siente al saber que el único ser que puede devolverte el control de la situación no es otra cosa que tu peor enemigo? -Pride había dado en la llaga, Vergil se sentía frustrado, ahora notaba las lagunas en sus recuerdos, días importantes de los que no recordaba nada, un vacío abisal dentro de él, seres sin rostro que se paseaban por sus recuerdos de forma fugaz y él era incapaz de discernir su procedencia.

-Cállate maldito demonio, no sabes lo que estás diciendo –menciono con repudio el peliblanco.

-Créeme, lo se mejor que tú- la reina de los pecados sonrió, levantó su mano mostrando la palma donde una herida de

la que manaba sangre de aspecto viscoso y de color negro.-Devuélveme lo que es mío, Vergil.

-Quítamelo si te atreves- le respondió esbozando una macabra sonrisa y alzó su mano doblando los dedos dos veces sellando así su reto contra aquella criatura.

La lúgubre morena comenzó a reír, una risa macabra, llena de crueldad y sadismo.

-Acepto- Asintió entre carcajadas, entonces empezó la lucha, el primer ataque vino por parte de Vergil, que intentó agarrar el cuello de la morena, ella lo esquivó, pero un rasguño apareció en su pálida piel, Vergil se había transformado en demonio y había herido con sus garras su cuello, las sombras gimieron y ella atacó a su vez hiriendo su pecho con una de sus uñas.

Cualquiera que viese la pelea pensaría que era una pareja de enamorados bailando, estaban cerca, muy cerca, las manos de el herían a veces la cintura de ella, al igual que su vientre y su escote, e incluso sus muslos, ella hería el cuello, el torso y el rostro de él con la misma fiereza.

Los gruñidos propios de una pelea se habían convertido en gemidos de placer por ambas partes, el demonio Vergil tenía una sonrisa que dejaba mostrar sus colmillos, ya no era el mismo hombre racional que jamás mostraba sus sentimientos, ahora era una bestia que se guiaba por el instinto, le invadía la excitación de por fin tener un rival a su altura, eso, la cercanía, el contacto, la sangre, alimentaban la lujuria de su demonio interior. Mientras ella a su vez, había olvidado casi todos sus objetivos para entregarse a aquel frenesí de lucha y lujuria en el que ambos se habían sumido.

Pero evidentemente, todo tenía que acabar, y Vergil guiado por sus instintos, sin recordar que se estaba enfrentando a un ser que no haría un combate justo, atacó con más fiereza, lo que hizo volver en sí a Pride, que le atacó con sus poderes estampándole contra una pared y lanzándose hacia él antes de que cayera al suelo crucificándole con dagas formadas de su propia energía, (dos en las palmas de las manos y dos en los pies), Vergil perdió su transformación intentando sobreponerse al dolor, recuperando su razón y su fuerza, su rostro de nuevo hierático y su cuerpo listo para liberarse y luchar, pero el juego de Pride no había acabado, una de las sombras se acercó a él enroscándosele como si de una serpiente, "hundiendo" su incorpóreo rostro en el cuello de Vergil, quien sintió parte de su energía era extraída dejándole demasiado débil como para luchar.

Enfocó su vista a Pride, llena de heridas, y con un hilillo de sangre manando de la comisura de sus labios, de nuevo a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de la lujuria y el ardor de aquella batalla. Ella le devolvió la mirada, extendiendo una de sus manos, algo llegó volando hacia ella… su diario. Las sombras volvieron a reunirse con su dueña, desapareciendo y una vez más ella habló.

-Un placer pelear contigo Vergil.

-Te habría sido...más fácil tomarlo desde el principio -murmuró Vergil refiriéndose al diario- ¿Querías probarme? -Ella sólo sonrió y se volvió encaminándose a la puerta.

-Volveremos a vernos Vergil, y la próxima vez...procura descontrolarte antes -ella soltó una carcajada y desapareció entre la niebla, mientras él caía al suelo una vez desaparecieron las dagas tras la marcha de su dueña, quedando inconsciente, frustrado, derrotado y lleno de un rencor y una ira fuera de lo natural.

A Vergil Sparda nadie le hacía perder el control y le derrotaba.

Nadie le humillaba de esa manera.

Nadie, y menos, _ella._

En el palacio de las virtudes, Humildad se movía inquieto por toda la biblioteca, esperaba a Samael, con más información sobre los nuevos movimientos de los Sins y sobre todo, información sobre el paradero de uno de los tomos del diario de la reina de los pecados, los gemelos no podían enterarse bajo ningún concepto de la historia real de su padre y ella, de su propia historia, entonces oyó un ruido en los exteriores, rápidamente, confiando en que era Samael, salió al balcón, pero lo que se encontró no era precisamente agradable.

Pride, llena de heridas y sangrante traía una masa sanguinolenta en sus brazos que él reconoció como Samael, estaba de pie en el muro que rodeaba el castillo, ella dejó caer el cuerpo al jardín y le miró.

-No vuelvas a intentar jugar sucio conmigo Humildad, no intentes ocultar mi pasado a quien tiene que saberlo, te lo advierto -amenazó la criatura

-O si no ¿Qué?

-Me encargaré de que tus peores pesadillas se hagan realidad, recuerda que yo tengo el poder para ello, y lo peor...el conocimiento-Acto seguido desapareció convirtiéndose en niebla.

Humildad entró de nuevo en la biblioteca, ordenando los funerales de Samael mentalmente a sus subordinados, se dejó caer abatido en una mullida butaca, cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

-Mi peor pesadilla Pride...-susurró de forma casi inaudible, y golpeó con rabia la butaca con el puño

Todos lo sabían, ya había empezado, los hijos de Sparda, los pecados y el infierno...concretamente los seres que estaban encerrados allí, ya estaban recorriendo, el camino de sus destinos… un camino del que no había ruta alternativa posible.

_El camino a su perdición._


	5. Misión 5: Hambre de ti

**Disclaimer: **Devil May Cry no me pertenece pertenece a Capcom, pero sí lo hacen los Sins, y las Virtudes, si alguna vez necesitáis a estos personajillos para un fic (en serio, tenéis que estar muy locos para necesitar a estos bichos) tendréis que consultar con la menda XDDD nah....

**Agradecimientos:** En especial a mi familia y a mis amigas Antano, Lorena y Eli (Astarth), vosotros siempre sois los que me animáis a escribir, achias. Y por supuesto a todos aquellos que leéis el fic y aunque no me dejáis reviews lo disfrutáis.

**Dedicatoria especial:** A mi abuelo, José López Caneda (12-3-1923 † 23-6-2009) Descansa en paz, campeón.

**Canción de este capítulo:** "Hot n' Cold -Katy Perry" y "Sonata a la luz de la luna-Beethoven"

**Misión 5: Hambre de ti**

Dante estaba sentado de manera descuidada frente a su escritorio, sus cabellos caían sobre sus ojos cerrados de manera despreocupada, sobre la mesa reposaban sus pies y frente a ellos, una caja de pizza, con dicho alimento casi intacto, algo extraño en él.

A pesar de su aspecto, el joven albino no dormía, intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos, sobre lo que había ocurrido y sobre la razón por la que había liberado a aquella criatura, recordaba sus ojos púrpuras cuando su hermano le dejó solo y luego un montón de recuerdos que durante mucho tiempo estuvieron ausentes bombardeando su mente, llenando un vacío del que no se había percatado, decidió preguntar a Pride, pero, cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba frente al sarcófago vacío y ella estaba tras él, aunque no estaba en una posición agresiva, ella le explicó todo cuanto él quiso saber, pero fue interrumpida por la repentina llegada de las virtudes.

La reina de los Sins le protegió tras ella, y empezó la lucha entre las virtudes y Pride, desigualada hasta que llegaron Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, Greed y Lust, consiguieron pararle los pies a las virtudes, pero todo terminó cuando llegó su hermano, los Sins se marcharon y Vergil, ofendido por la "torpeza" de su hermano se negó a hablarle, recibió las órdenes de las virtudes y se marchó a la Mansión Sparda, en Vie du Marlie, él, por su parte, marchó al Devil May Cry y siguiendo su ritual habitual, pidió una pizza y se dejó caer sin ningún tipo de orden en la silla frente al escritorio.

En ese momento oyó que la puerta de la oficina se abría, extrañado abrió uno de sus azules ojos, pero no podía distinguir bien al visitante, con dificultad pudo distinguir que se trataba de una mujer joven, por el perfume que llegó a sus fosas nasales.

-Señorita-dijo con voz algo pastosa, pues tenía la boca seca- es medianoche, ya he cerrado

-No he venido a hacerle un encargo -le replicó una voz aguda, aniñada

-¿Entonces, a qué debo el placer de su visita? -Preguntó el peliblanco apartando los pies de la mesa y abriendo los ojos para contemplar a la extraña. A la escasa luz del local sólo era apreciable una piel levemente tostada, largos cabellos castaños y un cuerpo de mujer aunque levemente aniñado, no muy exuberante, su rostro estaba cubierto de sombras y no pudo distinguirlo bien, la extraña se mantenía a una distancia prudencial-

-Simple curiosidad, quería conocer al hijo menor de Sparda -contestó la mujer emitiendo una risita, sin poder contenerse más, Dante preguntó

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llaman de muchas maneras- Ésa fue la enigmática respuesta de la dama que de nuevo rió con alborozo

-¿Y qué maneras son esas?-cuestionó el joven de gabardina roja

-Reina del hambre, la glotona, la golosa -enumeró la joven agitando sus cabellos, entonces Dante pudo apreciar el color de sus ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad, como dos luces iluminando un camino hacia algún mundo lejano, y no precisamente un mundo acogedor. Eran rosados, lo cual sólo daba una opción a la identidad de la visitante, Una de los Deadly Sins, la señora de la Gula, Gluttony.

-¡¡Tú!! ¡¡Eres una sin!! -dijo Dante levantándose, a lo que Gluttony respondió tensando casi imperceptiblemente su cuerpo, a pesar de su gran poder, sabía que el hijo de Sparda era un rival nada despreciable, pero esa tensión desapareció al ver que el albino, sólo la señalaba con el dedo índice de manera acusadora. -¡¡Tú eres la que está haciendo que haya tantos encargos de pizza que yo nunca llegue a tiempo para comprar una!!

-En efecto, soy yo-asintió la joven, algo sorprendida de la acusación del chico

-¡¡Y también eres la responsable de que en los mercados y restaurantes se agoten las pizzas congeladas y los helados de fresa!! -dijo él, apretando los puños, mirando como de nuevo, ella, movía la cabeza asintiendo- Pagarás por ello ¡¡LLEVO DOS DÍAS COMIENDO ENSALADA!!

Dante se lanzó a por ella, sacando a Ebony e Ivory, como si de un torero se tratase Gluttony le esquivó usando su chal a modo de capote, con una sonrisa similar a la de un niño con un juguete nuevo, cual torera capoteó varias veces al menor de los Sparda que empezó a disparar sin ton ni son, en uno de esos disparos, la bala acertó en su reproductor de música, haciendo que el aparato soltase un último y agónico chisporroteo, el joven se acercó a él

-No...me quedaban dos plazos para terminar de pagarlo-dijo abrazando al destrozado aparato

-Pobre reproductor-dijo la Deadly Sin

-Pobre....pobre reproductor -secundó el Sparda

Tras unos minutos rememorando los grandes momentos del reproductor y su trágica muerte, Dante se sentó en su mesa, parecía haber olvidado que hace unos segundos estaba luchando con una de los Sins, la cual, por cierto, estaba cómodamente sentada en un sillón bebiendo una de las cervezas de Dante.

En la mente de aquella joven de repente resonaron dos voces, Envy y Pride, sus hermanos mayores y, por el tono de voz, no parecían estar de muy buen humor para con ella.

-"¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? ¡¡QUE TIENES QUE DERROTARLE!! ¡¡NO ANDAR DE CAMARADA CON ÉL!!" -gritaron al unísono sus hermanos.

-¡Jo!, para otra cosa no son capaces de llevarse bien**, **pero para echarme la bronca se compenetran que es un placer -dijo por lo bajo la joven de pelo castaño

-¿¿Decías?? -Preguntó Dante, antes de que su peor pesadilla se hiciera realidad, Gluttony levantó una mano y sin que él pudiera evitarlo una luz rosada cubrió toda la habitación, el chico, cerró los ojos para evitar ser cegado, pero cuando los abrió se encontró en una sala como de hospital, completamente blanca, él estaba tumbado en una camilla atado con pesadas cadenas negras, de repente entró alguien en la habitación, alguien que llevaba un disfraz de enfermera...¿¿Rosa?? ¿¿A juego con sus ojos?? La Sin sonrió con crueldad.

-¿Qué me harás? ¡¡Esto no es justo!! ¡¡No tienes honor!! -Reclamó el albino

-¿¿No te han dicho que la vida no es justa?? -En un gesto de su pálida mano toda la ropa de Dante desapareció, quedando completamente desnudo a merced de aquella criatura, que se relamió- ¿Sabes, Dante? Tienes un aspecto realmente apetitoso- A través de los labios de ella se podía ver que sus dientes, antes de aspecto bastante humano se volvían todos ellos puntiagudos, como la dentadura de un tiburón. El más joven cerró los ojos temiéndose lo peor al oír un gruñido gutural y varios golpes, como si alguien revolviera en los armarios de una cocina.

Si, definitivamente, no quería saber qué tortura le tenía deparada aquel ser, pero se vio obligado a abrir los ojos cuando sintió algo viscoso y cálido ser extendido por sus piernas. Aquella masa viscosa, de consistencia semilíquida y color parecido al de la miel era...

-No serás tan cruel -le espetó Dante- Ni siquiera vosotros seríais capaces de tal nivel de tortura.

-¿Me estás poniendo a prueba? -Cuestionó la castaña, mientras repartía con sensualidad y lentitud más de aquella sustancia en las piernas e ingles del joven

-Por favor, no hagas eso, no puede haber nada peor-dijo el ojiazul debatiéndose e intentando soltarse de aquellas correas que lo aprisionaban, pero al ver que la chiquilla seguía entró en pánico -¡¡No!! ¡¡Depilación integral con cera!! ¡¡NO!!

Pero la muchacha no le escuchaba y ya había terminado de cubrir las piernas y las entrepiernas de Dante con la cera, una sonrisa llenó sus labios, aquello iba a ser muy divertido. Contempló su obra antes de dirigir su mano al borde de la cera, el peliplateado cerró los ojos y ella invocando unas manos que parecían estar formadas de neblina rosa hizo que asiesen todos los bordes para que tiraran a la vez, después, tras deleitarse unos minutos notando el pánico de Dante en el ambiente, simplemente ...tiró.

El menor de los Sparda sintió un dolor mayor que cualquiera que hasta entonces hubiese conocido y oyó una risa espectral que supuso que era de Gluttony, la cual, por cierto, palmeaba feliz ejecutando una especie de "ballet de la victoria" alrededor de Dante.

-¿Divertido, verdad?-dijo la encarnación de la Gula al oído del joven con una risita psicópata

-Maldita...-murmuró Dante consumido por el dolor y el escozor, de pronto se vio en un sofá del Devil May Cry, tumbado y junto a él, Gluttony, que le sujetaba las manos

-No seas tan violento, de hecho, aparte de para divertirme he venido para hacerte llegar un mensaje -Sonrió de forma infantil- de parte de nuestra reina, Pride

-¿Y por qué debería escucharlo? -Retó el varón

-Porque tú quieres conservar tu vida y la de tu hermano, por eso, Pride está dispuesta a revelarte sólo a ti mucha información y a colaborar contigo, y a hacer que recuerdes la parte de tu pasado que desapareció con la lucha en la que murió tu madre, la parte de tu pasado que nos incluye a todos nosotros- espetó la fémina, sacando un pastelillo de Dios-sabe-dónde e introduciéndoselo en la boca al chico- Cómetelo, es de chocolate con crema-Soltó una de sus, cada vez más comunes risitas de psicópata y de nuevo sacó algo al parecer de la nada, un colgante con una piedra rosa, que formaba una flor siendo rodeada por una serpiente- Cuando estés dispuesto a comunicarte con nosotros, vierte una gota de tu sangre en el centro de la flor, te transportará a nuestro palacio -Aquella extraña criatura se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta- ¡Ah! Y no menciones nada de esto a tu hermano, si lo haces, el colgante desaparecerá -apuntó lanzándole la mencionada joya a Dante, le cayó en el pecho- Hasta pronto Dante, quizá te haga una visita pronto

-¿Por qué? -Cuestionó el semidemonio intentando levantarse- ¿Planeas seguir con las axilas? -balbuceó asustado refiriéndose a la depilación

-No...no me suele pasar a menudo, pero contigo, has tenido la mala suerte de que suceda así-Le respondió mirándole por encima del hombro- Tengo hambre...de ti -Tras pronunciar esas palabras, se disolvió en una niebla rosada con risas psicópatas, Dante dejó caer su cabeza, agotado, en el sofá

-Esto va a ser una lucha muy larga -susurró para sí antes de quedarse dormido.

Mientras tanto, una niebla rosada recorría calles y carreteras hasta llegar al oscuro castillo de los sins, allí volvió a tomar su forma aniñada y entró sin llamar, una melodía la recibió, llegaba del piano de Pride, en una habitación cercana al vestíbulo, el salón principal, en el que según la joven de ojos rosados nunca se cambiaban las cortinas.

Gluttony, se encaminó hacia allí, contemplando la estampa, en la habitación de suelo de baldosas de mármol imitando una especie de río dorado y paredes de mármol blanco exquisitamente labradas y decoradas con oro, allí envuelta en las cortinas rojas de terciopelo movidas por el viento que entraba por los enormes ventanales que brindan acceso a las balconadas y jardín; allí, sentada al piano de cola negro, estaba Pride, tocando la "Sonata a la luz de la luna" de Beethoven, con un tinte más dramático que el que de costumbre requería esa pieza en cada nota, la joven de ojos púrpuras lucía un vestido de terciopelo negro con bordados de flores plateadas en los bajos, su largo pelo negro ondeaba al viento y sus ojos púrpuras estaban cerrados dejando ver sus párpados violáceos sin necesidad de maquillaje, había pintado sus labios de color berenjena, Gluttony sonrió, Pride era su hermana favorita, y a la que mejor entendía, sin esperar permiso alguno entró con pequeños saltitos a la sala, sus rizos castaños fueron lo que advirtió a la morena de su presencia cuando se sentó a su lado y le hicieron cosquillas en su brazo desnudo.

-Hola Glut- saludó parando de tocar y encarándose a ella- ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

-Creo que bien, hermanita-Pride torció el gesto, cuando hablaban de misiones le gustaba que le tratasen con el respeto digno de una reina, pero Gluttony, fuese la situación que fuese, jamás la llamaba "Reina" o "Mi señora", era una especie de juego entre las dos y un reto a la vanidad de la más mayor. La señora de la Gula sonrió y le saco la lengua antes de continuar- No ha sido difícil- Procedió a relatarle su lucha con Dante, en la que, según le iba dando detalles, Pride iba riéndose más hasta que acabó cayéndose del banquillo del piano y retorciéndose por los suelos sujetándose el estómago de la risa, cuando logró calmarse, la joven reina se volvió a sentar junto a su hermana- Nuestro plan va poco a poco, viento en popa

-Si Pridecita- Un gruñido por parte de la mayor hizo reír a las dos, Gluttony prosiguió- Pronto lograremos que todo vuelva a ser como antes

Pride se levantó en silencio y rodeó el piano haciendo aparecer dos copas de vino sobre él, tomó una instando a su hermana a ponerse en pie y alzó su copa, su hermana la imitó.

-Por un nuevo pasado-Voceó la de ojos púrpuras

-Por nuestro futuro-Corroboró la de orbes rosados, ambas bebieron el suave vino con una sonrisa, sin sospechar, que lejos de allí, en un plano casi paralelo al suyo, alguien les espiaba.

-Pronto...el infierno tendrá un rey con vuestros poderes sins...las virtudes y yo no fallaremos esta vez- Una risa macabra llenó la caverna en la que aquel ser se escondía en penumbras.

La verdadera lucha, acababa de comenzar


End file.
